grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pirate Crew
The Pirate Crew is a team of pirates that first appeared in On the Air and Out to Sea and have become recurring characters since then. They are three pirates who like to steal and plunder things in search of treasure and in their free time, they like to dance to sea shanties. However, they are not entirely sure what they're supposed to do as pirates and can be very clueless even when it comes to the most obvious of things. Fortunately for them, they have a Pirate Manual that they read and tells them everything they need to know about how to be a pirate. Members *'Captain Tighty Whitey' - Captain Tighty Whitey is the leader of the crew. He is a pirate with a big, puffy, brown beard and a feather pirate hat. He is a pirate who wears tighty whitey underwear over his pants. He orders his crew around and makes has them help him plunder everything and collect treasure and whenever someone spites him, that is what's known as a "plankable offence" to which he will respond to with making you walk the plank. Captain Tighty Whitey is very oblivious too and is not very familiar with the rules of being a pirate and usually needs to result to the Pirate Manual for guidance on what to do. In The Pirate Lounge for Me, it was revealed that his real name is "Geff the Sea Murderer" which is possibly a reference to "Jeff the Killer." Out of all the members of the crew, he is the one who does the most talking and makes the most appearances. He has even made an appearance all by himself. *'Shaven Beard' - Shaven Beard is the secondary pirate of the crew. He is a tall, lanky pirate with a very shiny beardless chin. He can step out of line certain times and even commit some plankable offences at times and can get on Captain Tighty Whitey's nerves at times. In the episode It's in the Card, he was even forced to walk the plank, but of course he returned thanks to the help of Grojband's song. He is usually being put in charge of searching for things and being on the lookout for anything that he, and his crew may need. He gets an ache in his leg that hurts every time he gets close to gold which he uses as a "gold detector" sort of speak. *'Barnacle Tim' - Barnacle Tim is the third member of the crew. He has a beard that is actually a bunch of purple barnacles all over his face. He a short pirate with a bandanna and a striped shirt and a barnacle beard that can be very itchy at times. He will sometimes question the Captain Tighty Whitey's lifestyle and the way he does things. He also made a cameo during Hear Us Rock Part 1, where he was seen dancing to If The World Is Ending. Additional Members *'Nick Mallory' - In the episode "On the Air and Out to Sea", Nick Mallory was kidnapped by the pirates and forced into their crew. He seemed pretty okay with that and actually enjoyed being on their crew. However, in the same day, he was kicked out of the crew for sleeping on the job and was forced to walk the plank. *'Corey Riffin' - In On the Air and Out to Sea, Corey became a temporary member of The Pirate Crew until he decided to give up the position in the same day he joined. *'Kin Kujira' - In On the Air and Out to Sea, Kin temporarily became a member of the crew. *'Kon Kujira' - In On the Air and Out to Sea, Kon temporarily became a member of the crew. *'Laney Penn' - In On the Air and Out to Sea, Laney temporarily became a member of the crew. *'Trina Riffin' - In The Pirate Lounge for Me, Trina overpowered The Pirate Crew and took Captain Tighty Whitey's position as the captain and bosses the crew around, to help her get gold for a new car. She was very scary and threatening and Captain Tighty Whitey obeyed all her commands in fear. Trina never officially left the crew in the end, but it can be implied that she quit as she was never seen in the crew in any future episodes. Episode Appearances *On the Air and Out to Sea *Rockersize (Cameo) *The Pirate Lounge for Me *It's in the Card (Cameo) *Group Hug (Mentioned) *Curse of the Metrognome (Only Captain Tighty Whitey) *Hear Us Rock Part 1 (Cameo) Trivia *The Pirate Crew was never officially defeated by Grojband. Every time they have caused a crime, that annoyed them, they stopped them by becoming friends with them with a song. **However, in the episode Rockersize, Bertha was annoyed with their music and so she destroyed them and sank their ship, and Corey counted it as their revenge for making them walk the plank. *Captain Tighty Whitey is the only pirate who has appeared in an episode without the rest of the crew. *Out of all the pirates, Captain Tighty Whitey does most of the talking. *Every main characters except for Mina has become a temporary member of The Pirate Crew for one episode. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Adults Category:Enemies of Grojband Category:Major Characters